


pull it together

by ZinniaRae



Series: Lookin' Like You Fell In Love [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRae/pseuds/ZinniaRae
Summary: She shouldn't let him stay, shouldn't find comfort with him in her bed, what's between them is just sex. Yet she can't deny the comfort nor the chemistry she has with Jason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The JayBabs smut that nobody but me asked for.
> 
> Song: Slow - Halsey

Fingers curled into the sheets beneath her as her back arched off the bed. Moments like these, she didn’t question what in the hell she was doing with _him_ of all people. It wasn’t that Jason was bad. He was just... _really_ fucking trying at times. Not that Barbara was thinking into that too much at the moment.

The blanket was tossed to the side and Jason was between her thighs, two fingers inside of her and his tongue teasing at her clit. He rolled his tongue over it just the way she liked, just enough to make her arch her back and moan. He curled his fingers, brushing over her g-spot with each perfect twist. Barbara was bucking against his face, quietly asking him for more, to give her enough to fall over the edge and let her stress from their night fall away.

Instead of doing just that, Jason pulled away and looked up at her, concrete eyes shining. “You know what I want to hear.” He mumbled, his fingers slowing and just simply brushing over her g-spot, enough to amp her up but not enough to push her over.

“Jay,” She murmured, thrusting her hips forward, trying to get him to give it to her without having to beg. His fingers stopped completely then, a frustrated groan leaving her. “Goddammit Jason, _please_.”

It was obviously what he wanted to hear because he was back between her legs, tongue running over her clit with more pressure. His fingers were pumping inside of her and Barbara moaned, grinding herself against his face. He was pressing himself against the bed, obviously just as turned on as she was and all he was doing was eating her pussy. Nobody could ever say Jason wasn’t eager.

He got his lips around her clit, sucking on it gently, his tongue brushing over it as he did so and that was it. She tightened around his fingers, her hips bucking off the bed as she came, a strangled cry leaving her as she _tried_ to hold back, tried not to let Frankie hear. That was the problem with Jason, she could never hold back. His tongue moved to her entrance, lapping at her juices as she went through the aftershocks of her orgasm before he finally pulled away. His face was soaked, the moonlight that slipped in through her bedroom window making her juices shine obscenely on his face. Jason licked his lips before wiping the remainder off on the back of his hand.

He crawled up the bed, falling back next to her and giving her a very satisfied smirk. Reaching over, he stroked a piece of red hair behind her ear, “How’s that?” He asked and the asshole fucking _knew_. He just wanted that confidence booster -- and she was going to give it to him.

“Good.” She murmured, her energy feeling like it was completely depleted at this point. That post fight adrenaline long gone as the orgasmic afterglow faded. Even still, her hand reached down to the clasp of his pants only to have Jason stop her. Confusion crossed over green eyes as they turned up toward him. “No?”

“You’re tired. I’m good.” He answered with a little shrug. “Don’t argue it either.”

“Okay.” Barbara said a little slowly, like she didn’t believe him. Because she didn’t. Even still, she _was_ tired. Doing something she loathed to admit that she did, something she _only_ did because Jason was something solid, something warm, at least that’s what she told herself, she curled into his side, letting her head lay on his shoulder. A little bit awkwardly, his arm came around her, tugging her just a bit closer. “You can stay tonight if you want.” She told him, her voice a little quieter.

Inviting him to stay was something that made her question everything even more. She _shouldn’t_ because this was _just_ sex. They both knew that, didn’t they? Yet it was undeniably nice to have somebody to keep warm with, somebody who _understood_.

It was Jason’s turn to give a little nod and a quiet, “Okay.”

*******

 

She wasn’t sure what time it was when she finally woke up. The sun was shining through the curtains of her bedroom and Frankie was up, she could hear her roommate moving around in the living room. She was still incredibly warm and a brief smile flicked over her face when she realized Jason had actually stayed, actually slept. She rolled over, eyes tracing over his features. He was so peaceful when he slept, so _beautiful_. His eyelids fluttered open as he felt her eyes on him and Jason gave her a sleepy little smile.

“Hey.” He said, voice quiet and still tired. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, I did. You?” He gave a little nod and Barbara’s hand moved to his cheek, pulling him close to her and pressing their lips together. He seemed a little shocked at first, didn’t kiss her back for a second, until he was. She moved, settling on top of him before breaking the kiss.

“I’m not tired anymore.” Barbara said, her voice full of dirty intentions. As if she _needed_ to prove that point, she rolled her hips against his and Jason groaned, head falling back against the pillow.

“Well if you’re not tired,” He mumbled, his hand moving up to her tank top. He cupped her breast, finger brushing over a nipple and she squeaked in response, a smirk crossing over his face. “How can I tell you no?”

Foreplay wasn’t on her mind and it didn’t seem to be too much on Jason’s either as Barbara lifted her hips, shimmied out of her panties and pulled the blanket from between them. Jason’s pants and boxers were quickly on the floor and she had a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it before she was lifting her hips, sliding down on him.

She went right down to the hilt and both of their heads fell back, groans leaving them. Barbara’s hands moved to his chest, using him to keep herself balanced as she began to grind her hips down against his. She could come so easily like this, always felt good, always felt _perfect_. Jason was leaning up, getting a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it, letting his tongue roll over it just like he did her clit.

Her head fell back, cries leaving her lips each time she ground herself against him, his pelvic bone putting the right amount of pressure on her clit while his cock brushed her g-spot. With an obscene pop, he pulled off her nipple and moved to the other, repeating the process that had her mewling for him. She quickened the movements of her hips as he started to buck up into her, groaning around the nipple in his mouth.

“Jay, fuck, _Jason_ .” She panted, fingernails biting into his chest, leaving little half-moon imprints in the tanned skin. She was teetering on the edge, just a little bit more. Just like he knew, like he could _read_ her body (and he probably could), Jason started bucking up into her quicker, angling himself just enough to put the right amount of pressure on her g-spot.

With another strangled cry of his name, she was coming, the waves of pleasure were washing over her again _and_ again as she rode her orgasm out. She kept moving, even if her body felt spent and satisfied, determined to get Jason to fall over with her. His thrusts slowed, head tilting to the side. “Flip?” She nodded and he flipped the two of them over, not having to pull out of her in the process.

Then his thrusts became relentless, pounding into her, _desperate_. He groaned, head falling back and her name spilling from his lips as he came. He was breathless, smiling ever-so slightly before he leaned down to kiss her lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Barbara breathed with a _laugh_ as he rolled off of her and Jason looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. “that was amazing.” She finished. But wasn’t it always? It was just sex. Pure, uncomplicated sex. At least that’s what she told herself. Maybe...maybe it was more. Shaking that thought from her head, she pushed herself up. “I should, um, probably shower.”

Something flickered in his eyes but she couldn’t exactly place it. It didn’t stay for long before he nodded. “Right. I’ll get going.” He said, getting out of her bed and grabbing for his clothes. “I’ll see you later, Barbie?”

“Of course.” She smiled.


End file.
